This invention relates broadly to a support construction connected to a primary support surface, such as a desktop, for supporting a computer and a keyboard and, more particularly, pertains to a rest attachment for providing fill, stable support of one""s lower arm while operating a mouse or other input device at a comfortable position adjacent the computer.
The increasing popularity of the personal computer in the home and workplace has been accompanied by rising occurrences of repetitive motion stress injuries to mouse and keyboard operators. Over a prolonged period of time, an operator must maintain his or her arm in a partially elevated and often incompletely supported condition which leads to strain and fatigue in the neck, shoulder, arm, wrist and head regions. One particular ailment experienced by workers who regularly operate input devices such as keyboards and computer mouses is carpal tunnel syndrome which is caused by a swollen tendon pressing on a nerve in one""s wrist. In an effort to overcome the discomfort and pain resulting from use of a mouse and other input devices, many rest and support devices have been introduced over the last decade.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,840 issued Oct. 22, 1991, discloses an arm rest assembly characterized by a forearm cradle and a detachable slide which is pivotable and allows linear movement of one""s arm toward and away from the assembly. The cradle is provided with springs to counteract the weight of the user""s arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,742 issued Jun. 9, 1992, shows a shelf-like mouse support having a dual clamping arrangement and locking structure cooperating with a pair of extension arms whereby a mouse work surface is rigidly attached to a computer work area to provide a work surface which is above or below the work area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,006 issued Aug. 30, 1994, sets forth an attachable arm rest comprised of a rigid support frame, a cushion member atop the support frame, and a cantilever attached from beneath and extending to a position forwardly of the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,975, issued Apr. 4, 1995, illustrates an articulated forearm support attached to the edge of a desk or table which positions the support plate at various heights and inclinations.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,759, issued Mar. 17, 1998, covers a chair-attached, T-shaped wrist pad and arm support which can be adjusted in different vertical and horizontal planes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,499, issued Apr. 28, 1998, teaches a computer operator arm support having a swiveling arm which is clamped to a desk, and a sliding member movable along the swiveling member for supporting the user""s arm in a free 10 moving side-to-side fashion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,832,840, issued Nov. 10, 1998, relates to a tilt adjustable shelf bracket which can be swiveled between an operating position adjacent a mouse work surface and a storage position concealed beneath the mouse work surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,002, issued Mar. 2, 1999, refers to an arm and mouse support which is variously attached to a desk top, table overhang, or drawer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,469, issued Nov. 2, 1999, reveals an elbow support featuring a double pivoting arm construction which is clamped to the edge of a desk. A mouse sheet is made to be movable when the user adjusts the height of an elbow support disc.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,84,244, issued Nov. 16, 1999, depicts a removable mouse support and wrist pad which is clamped to a tabletop and swivels back and forth above or below the tabletop.
Despite the many attempts of prior art designs, there remains a genuine need for a full support arm rest and mouse support oriented in an ergonomically efficient manner which will alleviate the strain and fatigue on the user of the mouse or input device.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a rest construction for supporting a person""s appendage, namely one""s lower arm, while operating a computer input device, such as a mouse, in an ergonomically correct and comfortable position.
It is one object of the present invention to provide a cushioned or padded lower arm rest which may be permanently or removably attached to selected areas of a primary work surface supporting a computer and keyboard.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a mouse support arm rest which offers fall support along the entire limb length of the lower arm.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a lower arm rest which maintains a level support plane whether the arm support surface is parallel or tilted relative to the primary support surface.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hinged arm rest which is easily movable from an arm supporting operating position to a forwardly folded storage position which protectively covers the mouse.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a low profile lower arm rest which incorporates a wrist pad to minimize the effects of muscle strain when utilizing the mouse.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a lower arm rest used in conjunction with a mouse support which is selectively positioned at a location adjacent the computer and keyboard which allows maximum comfort for the user.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a lower arm rest which is conveniently adjustable in vertical and horizontal planes, yet fully stable in use.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a lower arm rest having a minimum of components so as to present an attractive price to the consumer.
In one aspect of the present invention, a lower arm rest is adapted to be mounted on a primary support surface having a front edge thereon. The arm rest includes a padded, foldable arm support surface adapted to support the lower arm of the user. The arm support surface defines an upper support region and a lower support region. The upper support region is connected to the primary support surface by attachment means and is adapted to support an input device thereon along with the hand and wrist of the user. The lower support region has an operating position coplanar with the upper support region for supporting the forearm and elbow of a user, and a storage position folded forwardly over the upper support region. In the preferred embodiment, a wrist pad is positioned on the upper support region. Also the lower support region is connected with a short leaf and upper support region is connected with a long leaf, the leaves defining an offset hinge having a hinge pin. The upper support region has a surface area which is smaller than that of the lower support region. In the operating position the plane of the arm support surface is substantially parallel to the plane of the primary support surface. In one embodiment, the attachment means is comprised of a set of fasteners for rigidly mounting the upper support region to the primary support surface. In another embodiment, the attachment means enables the arm support surface to be movable from side-to-side relative to the primary support surface. The attachment means is comprised of an adjustable screw clamp for adjustably mounting the arm support surface about an axis perpendicular thereto. The clamp is removably attached to the front edge of the primary support surface. The clamp includes a generally U-shaped bracket having a first leg joined to a bottom surface of the upper support region along the longitudinal axis thereof, a second leg threadedly engaged by a rotatable clamping screw, and a bight portion joining the first leg and the second leg. In one particular embodiment, the bight portion is attached to a first U-shaped bracket having side walls formed with aligned screw threaded openings, and a second U-shaped bracket having side surfaces provided with aligned slots is secured to a bottom surface of the upper support region, such that the side surfaces of the second bracket will be in overlapping relation with the side walls of the first bracket and be retained by screws which are passed through the slots and into the screw threaded openings. In another embodiment the attachment means includes an auxiliary plate fixed to the primary support surface and having a rear pivot point to which the upper support region is attached and a forward edge formed with a series of spaced apart apertures selectively engageable with a spring-loaded latch fixed to the lower support region. The arm rest contemplates means for changing the plane of the arm support surface relative to the primary support surface. In another embodiment, the attachment means is comprised of adhesive means. In one particular embodiment the attachment means is comprised of a pair of double sided, upper adhesive strips, each upper strip having an upper surface attached to a bottom area of the arm support surface, a pair of wedge blocks, each block having an upper surface attached to the lower surface of one respective upper strip, and a pair of wrist pad is positioned on the upper support region. Also the lower support region is connected with a short leaf and upper support region is connected with a long leaf, the leaves defining an offset hinge having a hinge pin. The upper support region has a surface area which is smaller than that of the lower support region. In the operating position the plane of the arm support surface is substantially parallel to the plane of the primary support surface. In one embodiment, the attachment means is comprised of a set of fasteners for rigidly mounting the upper support region to the primary support surface. In another embodiment, the attachment means enables the arm support surface to be movable from side-to-side relative to the primary support surface. The attachment means is comprised of an adjustable screw clamp for adjustably mounting the arm support surface about an axis perpendicular thereto. The clamp is removably attached to the front edge of the primary support surface. The clamp includes a generally U-shaped bracket having a first leg joined to a bottom surface of the upper support region along the longitudinal axis thereof, a second leg threadedly engaged by a rotatable clamping screw, and a bight portion joining the first leg and the second leg. In one particular embodiment, the bight portion is attached to a first U-shaped bracket having side walls formed with aligned screw threaded openings, and a second U-shaped bracket having side surfaces provided with aligned slots is secured to a bottom surface of the upper support region, such that the side surfaces of the second bracket will be in overlapping relation with the side walls of the first bracket and be retained by screws which are passed through the slots and into the screw threaded openings. In another embodiment the attachment means includes an auxiliary plate fixed to the primary support surface and having a rear pivot point to which the upper support region is attached and a forward edge formed with a series of spaced apart apertures selectively engageable with a spring-loaded latch fixed to the lower support region. The arm rest contemplates means for changing the plane of the arm support surface relative to the primary support surface. In another embodiment, the attachment means is comprised of adhesive means. In one particular embodiment the attachment means is comprised of a pair of double sided, upper adhesive strips, each upper strip having an upper surface attached to a bottom area of the arm support surface, a pair of wedge blocks, each block having an upper surface attached to the lower surface of one respective upper strip, and a pair of double sided, lower adhesive strips, each lower strip having an upper surface joined to a lower surface of a respective wedge block and a lower surface joined to the primary support surface. In other embodiments, the attachment means is comprised of suction cups or Velcro hook and loop or other interlocking tapes devices.
In another aspect of the invention, a lower arm rest is adapted to be mounted on a primary support surface having a front edge thereon. The arm rest includes a padded, arm support surface provided with an offset hinge for defining an upper support region and a lower support region. The upper support region is connected to and above the primary support surface by attachment means. The upper support region is provided with a wrist pad located adjacent the hinge and is adapted to support a mouse and mouse pad thereon along with a hand and wrist of a user. The lower support region has an operating position coplanar with the upper support region and hanging over the front edge of the primary support surface for supporting a forearm and elbow of a user, and a storage position folded forwardly over the upper support region.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.